ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan Acharya
History 'Early Life' Ethan was born in Camden, London from first generation Nepali and Indian immigrants. Although he was assigned female at birth, he identified as a boy from a young age and around the start of school he was allowed to transition by his parents, after well over two years of therapy. Ethan lived a normal life through his childhood and early adolescence, becoming friends with the nerdy crowd at school. The group took to urban exploration. The Pact During one Ethan and his friend's expeditions, the group explored an old derelict condemned victoria house. In the sealed basement the teens found a mirror and what they believed was satanic activity. Their curiosity piqued, the group broke the containment circle, unleashing a bound spirit known as 'Jack-of-Smiles' from his prison. Needing power after nearly a century of imprisonment, Jack began draining the teens of their vitality but Ethan seemed more resilient than the others. He begged the spirit to stop, promising to do anything. Still bound by the mirror, Jack made an offer to Ethan; him and his friend's lives if he agreed to become a host to the spirit. Having no choice but death, Ethan accepted the pact. From then one, Jack-of-Smiles has replaced Ethan's reflection, allowing him to manifest from mirrors, but still unable to leave his prison. At Ravenhold The Mystical Israeli-British superheroine Arcana came across Ethan and fearing what Jack's influence would do on the teen took him under her wing briefly before sending him to Ravenhold academy where he could be kept safe, and others kept safe from Jack-of-Smiles' powers. Character Traits Personality Ethan is quite friendly and sociable, although lately his mood can be irritable due to Jack-of-Smiles' incessant comments and 'advice.' Ethan is intensely curious and hates standing still or doing nothing. Physical Traits Ethan is a slender boy with dark colored skin and thick medium-light brown hair. Ethan has been on testosterone for a few years and has began growing some facial hair, but much to his dismay still cannot grow a proper beard. Ethan lost his right arm in a car crash when he was eight years old. His Parents being relatively well-off, he was grafted with a higher-end cybernetic prosthesis, which he he had painted to match his skin color, over which he had a tattoo-like paint job of a white mandala flower as a sleeve. Ethan has a stud piercing on his left nostril, small stretchers in his ear lobes and several rings and studs on the upper parts of his ears. Ethan affects a mix of nerdy casual and goth-lite style which includes eyeliner and nail polish. Abilities Powers Ethan's pact with Jack-of-Smiles has given him the ability to control all manners of arthropods within a mile of himself and even perceive as they do. Ethan is able to create 'programs' for his minions to follow. If Ethan move out of range, the insect he controlled will continue following their last order. Skills and Training Ethan is quite skilled at getting around dangerous places, climbing and jumping from his years of urban exploration. Relationship Family * Arjun Acharya — Father, Chef-owner of a michelin starred restaurant * Neha Acharya — Mother, Stay at home mother. * Emma Acharya — Older sister * Samuel Acharya — Younger brother * Karen Acharya — Younger adopted brother * Alexis Acharya — Younger adopted sister Relationships * Single Friends * Grant — Ravenhold Roommate * Ike Van Der Kleij — Ravenhold Classmate and friend * Kimberly Yang — Hometown Friend * Amelia Lancaster — Hometown Friend * Mohamed Nair — Hometown Friend Enemies * None Other * Jack-of-Smiles — Spirit of plague and vermin, bonded to Ethan who find him unbearable. Story Appearances Ethan has yet to Appear in any published stories. Trivia * Ethan has ADHD, which he takes medicine for. * Ethan likes to joke he is the only south asian in the world who can't handle spicy foods. * Ethan is a fairly decent cook, having learned from his father. * Ethan learned to juggle as part of his therapy after he was grafted with a cybernetic arm. * Ethan tend to skateboard from place to place rather than walk.When he walks he tends to juggle, liking to keep his hand busy. * Ethan likes tattoos and piercings, but his parents have been very reluctant in allowing him to indulge his liking. * While Ethan was raised Hindu, he is not particularly devout or practicing, mostly attending temple with his parents and celebrating holidays. * Ethan is the founder of the Exploration Club Category:Character Category:Character by Nerathul Category:Ravenhold Academy Character Category:Ravenhold Student Category:Parahuman Category:Magical Origin Category:Magic Category:Arthropod Control Category:Male Category:Transgender Category:Transgender Male Category:Indian Category:Nepali Category:British Category:UK Citizen Category:Recommended to Ravenhold Category:AFAB Category:Bisexual Category:Queer Category:Superhero Category:Cape Category:Alive Category:Inactive Category:From Earth Aleph Category:Single Category:Human Category:Second Generation Immigrant Category:Animal Power Category:Scourge Category:Exploration Club Category:Occult Club Category:Circus Club Category:English Speaker Category:Hindi Speaker Category:Class 1 of 2016